marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonothan Parker (Earth-1175)
Spider-Web loves his parents. But his second-favorite thing is being a superhero. He has had his father's spider-powers since birth, and loves using them for fun. When his father temporarily retired, but his villains didn't, Jonothan took up the identity of Spider-Web, and set out to put the villains back where they belonged. Once that was done, he set his eyes on becoming the next great vigilante, as his father was. But when the Avengers were hiring, he became the group's last founding member. History Jonothan Parker was born to Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson. Growing up, his mother provided for the family with her successful fashion business. Spidey was always the fun one, taking Johnny for web-slinging adventures, and racing him across the ceiling. He has had mutant powers since birth, and always loved using them for doing fun things with his dad. He never tired of hearing about his granduncle Ben. His mom was the one who he spent much time with, but he looked more fondly upon his father since their interactions were always fun. One day, Spidey called everyone to a family meeting. Johnny knew something big was coming. His dad never held meetings. He was right. He announced that he was going public with his identity, and retiring Spider-Man, and he did just that. Johnny knew this was the wrong decision, as he felt something big coming. And he was right. A prison specifically filled with all of Spidey's villains was destroyed, and all of the felons were wreaking havoc on New York City. Johnny suited up as Spider-Web to head out into the chaos. He found he could take down foes much more powerful than himself, including Sandman and Electro. Eventually, all of his foes were now in prison, and they had a new spider-person to hate. Eventually, villains slowed down for a while, and Web found himself doing small things like fighting the Kingpin. This often brought him into contact with Ghostdevil. Eventually, he was confronted by the Captain and Iron Knight. He prepared to fight them, but he was told they were good guys. They then offered him a position on the founding Avengers line-up. He gladly accepted, because he felt that he had the power that the team desperately needed. Powers and Abilities Powers: All of Jonothan's powers stem from his father's spider-mutation. It gives him the following abilities: Wall-Crawling: Jonothan has the ability to stick to objects. This allows him to: *Crawl on walls *Make objects stick to him *Forcefully repel objects away from him Superhuman Strength: Able to lift 25 tons. Superhuman Stamina: Able to fight non-stop for about 2 hours. Superhuman Agility and Reflexes: Jonothan has the ability to bend into positions that no human can, and is fast enough to dodge gunfire. Enhanced Healing Factor: Jonothan can completely heal from a gunshot wound in 1 week. Spider-Sense: Spider-Web has a mutated version of Spider-Man's spider-sense, allowing: *Danger sensing *Ability to see weak spots on objects *Sensing when others are carrying weapons Superhuman Leaping Ability: ''Spider-Web can leap 25 feet straight up. ''Superhuman Durability: Jonothan has bulletproof skin, which is also highly resistant to extreme temperatures. Stingers: Spider-Web can eject black spikes from his wrists. These are filled with a naturally-made poison that was able to take down Howl, despite his healing factor. Organic Webbing: Spider-Web has an unlimited supply of webbing in his vein. The only way he can run out is if he gets dehydrated. Webbing Manipulation: Jonothan can manipulate his webs in any way he can imagine. For example, if he creates a webbing fist, he can move it as a real hand would, and even propel it through the air. Superhuman Intelligence: Spider-Web is already smarter than Reed Richards was at his age. Mental Control of Arachnids: Spider-Web can mentally control spiders, scorpions, and mites, and force them to do his bidding. Abilities: Jonothan has a minor knowledge of combat. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Created by Next X-Man Category:Avengers (Earth-1175) Category:Earth-1175 Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Super Leaping Category:Claws Category:Poison Secretion Category:Webbing Category:Super Smart Category:Animal Communication Category:Males